sactown_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Disney Altercation
The Disney Altercation is an upcoming crossover fighting game featuring characters owned by the Walt Disney Company. The game will be a Nintendo Switch exclusive title to be released in 2018 by Sactown Studios. Gameplay The gameplay is a mix of both the Super Smash Bros. series of games, and the Marvel vs. Capcom series of games. Players select a team of three fighters, and the Infinity Stone that they wish to use during battle. During the battle, only two fighters engage in basic combat. The two other fighters on the team can be switched out at anytime during the battle. Characters have access to a gauge at the bottom of the screen. At the first level, the current character can use their Grand Finale move. Upon reaching the Maximum level gauge, all three characters can use their Grand Finales at once making it a maximum attack. The move will combine everyone's attacks into one, often able to be used as a perfect way to KO opponents. When a character is defeated on a team, the fighter will be launched back in a humouors manner, and the next fighter will tag out. Controls Story Thanos is determined to impress Lady Death once more, and begins pulling together different dimensions for the sole purpose of having one universe to destroy and conquer. Manipulating various villains such as Doctor Doom, Jafar, and the Phantom Blot, he begins a conquest to secure the Infinity Stones to aid him in his plan. However unbeknownst to Thanos, this plot has awakened Galactus, who now wishes to consume this newly formed universe. Sensing that a terrible fate is bestow the newly formed universe, Professor Charles Xavier sends out a distress call throughout the universe. Despite having his team of X-Men, Professor X knows that they will need more help than ever before. Led by Mickey Mouse, Captain America, Luke Skywalker, and even more heroes, a newly formed alliance has teamed up to save the fate of the entire Disney Universe! Game Modes Story Mode Battle Mode The Battle Mode is the main mode of the game. In this one, up to four players duke it out with all characters and arenas available to play with. There are many options that the players can pick in order to enhance their gaming experience. Playable Characters Starting Characters There will be a total of 200 playable characters. 120 will be ready from the start, while an additional 80 fighters will have to be unlocked in order to use them in battle. At the moment only characters have been confirmed. According to Sactown Studios, much research was put into various Disney properties such as Disney Animation, Marvel Comics, the Muppets, Star Wars, and various live-action properties such as Indiana Jones, and Pirates of the Carribean in order to make the roster memorable. Many obscure and forgotten characters are to appear on the roster alongside iconic, and recent Disney characters. The game's roster has been recently confirmed to be adding'' 21st Century Fox'' properties such as The Simpsons due to the recent purchase by Disney. Secret Characters Arenas There will be a total of __ arenas in the Disney Altercation. These arenas are all ready from the start, and are based off of famous Disney locations, complete with various Disney spectators watching the fight in the background! Infinity Stones The Infinity Stones are special stones that can be equipped to characters to grant them special powers and/or stat boosts. Each Infinity Stone is able to be pre-selected before a battle to be used with the coresponding team of three. Items There are many items to utilize within battle. All of the items, save for a few come from various Disney properties. Cameo Characters Many characters that didn't make the roster appear as cameos throughout the arenas. Due to the game's plot revolving around merged Disney worlds, many background characters appear as spectators in areas where they would normally not be found. Disney Castle Cameos House of Mouse Cameos References to Other Disney Media/Other Media *''Marvel Superheroes'' - Iron Man, Spider-Man, and Captain America's themes are remixes of their themes from this game. Capcom was consulted for the use of the themes. *''Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Superheroes'' - Wolverine, War Machine, and Venom's themes are remixes of their themes from the game. Capcom was consulted for the use of the themes. *''Steamboat Willie'' - Mickey, Minnie, and Pete all made their debut in this short film. The short is also the basis for the arena of the same name, and also features a remix of the short's music. *''Disney Infinity'' - Many of the voice actors, including Yuri Lowenthall voicing the Announcer once again, have returned their roles for the game. In addition, many of the weapons that can be summoned during battles are based off of the items as they appear in the game. *''Epic Mickey '' - The Mad Doctor's appearance is based off his incarnation in the game. *DuckTales (2017) - Scrooge McDuck is voiced by David Tennant, and is based off of his design in the reboot. In addition, every other DuckTales character has also been changed to their reboot designs. *X-Men (1992) - Iona Morris reprises her role as Storm for the game. Morris last voiced Storm in 1992, making it over 26 years since the character was last portrayed by her. *Avengers: Infinity War - Thanos acquiring the Infinity Stones is similar to the plot of the film. Voice Cast Trivia *The game's title appears to unintentionally spoofing the Disney Afternoon, a programming block that would last for two hours with various Disney cartoons. *The Disney Altercation is notable for several things... **The first playable appearances of the characters P.J., Penny Proud, Suga Mama Proud, Dr. Falicier, Freddie Falicier, Mary Poppins, Sofia, Elena, The Mad Doctor, Phantom Blot, Mira Nova, Claude Frollo, Lady Tremaine, and Melody in a video game. **Both Penny Proud, and Sugar Mama's first appearances in any Disney media since their last appearance in 2009's The Proud Family Movie. **P.J.'s first appearance in any Disney media since his last appearance in 2000's An Extremely Goofy Movie. **Melody's first appearance in any Disney media since her first and only appearance in 2000's The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. **Mira Nova's first appearance in any Disney media since her last apperance in the Buzz Lightyear of Star Command episode, "42" which aired in 2001. **Max Goof's first appearance in any Disney media since the film Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas. *The KO tumbling animation is similar to the ones used in the 1996 Arcade game, X-Men vs. Street Fighter